Starlight
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: This is the sequel to Moonlight. In the story, it's all about the kids. They will end up breaking the treaty 2 ways, some bad language, Pairings, better summary and heads up inside. Please read and REview!
1. Tell Me again

I'm back~! I'm so excited for this, I'm typing this the night I finished moonlight, and the Super Bowl.(I won twenty-five dollars) Woo! Okay, now to get down to business. I hope you like. :)

**Pairings:**** Jake/Jordan.**

**Side Pairings:**** Sam/Emily, Paul/Rachel, Quil/Claire, Jared/Kim, Mason/Julia, Hunter/Kayliegh, Whillem/Sarah, and other Capsepta members, to many to write down.**

**Quick Insight:**** The children of all of the above...*looks up*... are about to take over their former leaders. They will find misery, love, bloodlust, jealousy, and life. Will, the balance in the pack stay right with the one girl who they despise, or will the treaty break two ways.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, or the characters in it, I am not Stephanie(I wish I was), but I own my tribe/pack and the resulting children, tehe.**

**Oh before I forget, I'm scraping the imprinting thing, and as in actual wolf packs, they mate with birth mates(pups around each others' age.). So like family could be with family. Don't get freaked out though. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Tell me again**

"Mom, please tell us the story of how you got together," I whined. I wanted to know. Even though I had heard this story a million times over.

"No, not tonight. You must go to sleep, it's getting late." She said and tucked my brother and I in.

"But mom," my brother, James, whined too.

"No means no. Now go to sleep, Grandpa is coming tomorrow."

I opened my mouth to say something, but mom had cut me off. "Daine, go to sleep. Not another word. Goodnight. I have to go put your little brother Cody to bed." she said and turned out the lights and closed the door. It was quiet for a few moments, only our breathing was heard and the soft pelting of rain on the window.

"Daine," my brother whispered. "Wanna go to the big rocks tonight?"

"No," I said yawning softly.

"Fine, I'll go. I was gonna take Freedom, Brandie and Axel with me anyways." He said and swung his legs over the side of his bed and went to the window. He threw it open quietly and jumped out. He closed it and I could hear his soft steps across the ground outside. I don't know why he wanted to take Axel, he hated Axel. But I thought he liked one of those girls anyway.

Brandie belonged to Jared and Kim and Freedom belonged to Paul and Rachel. While Axel was uncle Mason's son. I really liked Axel. We've been friends since we first saw each other. I thought about going with him because Axel was going. He's only a year older than me. I think he kinda likes me, too. But is to afraid to face my dad, the pack leader.

I laid back down in bed, listening to the soft rain outside, trying to fall asleep. I heard a soft tapping noise and Axel opened the window just enough for him to slide through and close it. "Hey," he said happily, sitting on my bed.

"James is looking for you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No hi?" he smiled. "I saw your brother so I snuck out the back door. I don't want to get in trouble. Not today. Mom's already on me about me being tired all the time."

"Yeah, coming to see me every night," I smiled and I got out from under my blankets and sat right beside him.

"Your mom didn't tell you that story again, didn't she?" I shook my head, he knew me so well. "Aww, want me to tell you?" I looked up at him, finally noticing how soaked he was.

"Do you want a towel?" I asked him. He smiled his big toothy grin.

"Please," he said and pulled the full force of his eyes on me.

"Yeah, hold on." I got up and walked towards my closet, forgetting that I only had on my underwear underneath a big t-shirt. He never minded, that's how most of us dressed. I pulled out a big fluffy towel and handed it to him as I sat down.

He took the towel and sat it beside him. He shook his head, as any dog would after getting wet, and resulted me being covered. "You got me wet," I mumbled, trying to wipe it all off. I felt his head collide with my stomach, knocking me back against the bed.

He was laying above me, looking at me with his bright emerald eyes. He ran a hand through his fiery red spikes, which were still plastered to his head from all the water.

After we laid there for what seemed like forever, he took his hand and brushed my hair back, letting him see my big cerulean blue eyes. His hand lingered on my cheek, brushing the surface only with his finger tips. "Axel," I whispered. Hoping he liked me back, too. Or something was just plain wrong.

"Daine," he whispered back and leaned closer to me slowly.

His lips were so closed to mine, I could hardly bear the slowness. Then I heard my brother, "get away from her right now Axel!" Axel sat upright, watching James climb through. Axel then stood up to stand in front of my brother. Both of them were the same height, its just that Axel's spikes made him look taller.

It was only a stare down match, until my brother punched him in the gut. I let out a little squeak as he went to the floor with a soft thud. James was going to throw another punch but I got up and pushed him back onto his bed. I knelt down beside Axel, he never looked me in the eye. He got up and pushed my hand away and went out my window. "Axel," I breathed then I spun to face James. "You are such a jerk! I hate you. Why did you do that?" I yelled.

"He was all over you! I hate him and I couldn't watch him do that," he said and walked over to me and put my hands on my shoulders. "Your fourteen, he's fifteen-"

"So," I cut in. "It's only one year. I'm not going to get hurt. I think he likes me back." James sighed, he hadn't given up.

"Daine that's not the point," he said, squeezing my shoulders tighter. I pushed his hands away and sat down. "Sis," he said. I shook my head no, and got back into my bed and stared at the wall.

It might be a while before I will talk to my brother again.

* * *

I woke up and got dressed, James was no where to be seen. I walked out into the kitchen to find mom cooking and dad holding her from behind. "Morning Daine," mom said, not even looking at me.

"Morning mom, morning dad," I said and sat at the island. Dad looked at me, knowing something mom doesn't. I glared at him, and he smiled.

Mom handed me a plate with pancakes and sausage. Mhmm, my favorite. "Thanks mum," I said with my mouth already full. She scolded me with her eyes. She does that very good.

"Hey, Axel, Dedier, and Nolan came looking for you this morning," she said, looking at me pointedly. "Are they falling over you already? I think Nolan is the sweetest."

"Mom! I don't like Nolan like that."

"Then who? Dedier? I hope not." Dedier is Sam and Emily's son. I never really liked the kid. He always go into trouble.

"No not Dedier, Axel. I like Axel." Her eyes softened. She walked around the counter to give me a hug.

"I hope it goes well, don't do anything stupid."

"Yes mom." I said and rolled my eyes.

I finished up and walked outside. The sun was nice, even after all that rain last night. You could smell the rain on the ground. I walked towards my favorite spot, the water rocks. It's always so pretty after a rain. I walked through the woods, feeling the mud between my toes. I could feel my bones wanting the change, but I wanted to wait for our moon runs.

I climbed up the rocks, the falls were flooded but were so beautiful. I took off my shirt, revealing the bikini top I had on underneath. I started to take off my shorts, but something had caught my attention.

I looked across the water to see Axel and a blond headed girl, Layla. He had here pressed up against the rocks of the falls, kissing her. Why was he with her? She was Dedier's sister and he hated him. I even hated Layla and she hated me.

But I thought he l-loved me? Maybe he didn't and something was wrong last night. Tears formed in my eyes as I grabbed my shirt and ran back home.

_

* * *

_

Axel PoV

I had Layla against the rocks, kissing her hard. I've tried many things to get Daine out of my head but none of them worked. So I decided to use Layla to my advantage.

She really wasn't helping either.

I put my hands beside her head, feeling the slippery wetness of the rocks. I pushed away from her. "I can't," I said hopelessly. "I can't do this to you."

"But Axel," she whined, walking towards me.

"No Layla, I can't," I held up my hands to stop her. "I think I'm in love with Daine," I whispered to myself and turned around to walk home.

* * *

I walked towards Daine's house, hoping to find her awake.

"Daine, I love you," _was that me? Did I just say that out loud? _I looked around, not seeing anybody, so I used my nose to smell them out. It was Nolan that had said that. They were on the roof of Uncle Hunter and Aunt Kayliegh's house. _Nolan loves her too?!_

"Nolan, I don't know what to say," she said. I could tell what her facial expressions would look like, she would've looked away and scrunched her nose up. "I don't know if I love you, but I like you as a really good friend." I heard Nolan sigh.

"Axel, are you down there?" I heard him ask. He must've smelled me, shit. I froze and thought quickly. I decided to jump through the window into Nolan's room. "Guess not," he said. I let my breath out. I jumped out his other window, that looked towards my house.

I walked up onto the porch and slid down to sit against the wall. I put my forehead on my knees. What if she did choose him. I don't know what I'd do.

"Axel?" someone asked. I looked up to see Daine's little brother standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah Cody," I said.

"Is Briggite home?" he asked. He was hitting on my little sister? Oh god, I thought he wanted one of the twins. Guess not.

"Yeah hold on," I banged on the door and called for Briggite. She came to the door and swung it open.

"What?!" She yelled at me. The same bright green eyes I had stared right back at me coldly. I nodded towards the young boy. Her face brightened and seeing him. I sighed. "Hey Cody," she said hopping down the steps and to the boy. She left without a second glance at me.

After a few minuets of absolute quietness, I growled. I stood up, kicked off my black and white Vans, and took off my shirt. I grabbed a cord from the porch and headed towards the woods. I may be more different than Jake and my father, but I was a pretty good wolf. I have dark red fur and only a patch of black on my chest.

I could feel my bones moving to fit the form so I took off my pants and tied them to the cord at my ankle. I shifted and ran through the woods.

I ran and ran for miles until I smelled something I should never smell. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly backed up. I was told never to go this far, but I was trying desperately to get Daine out of my mind.

"Wait, don't leave," I heard a voice say. It was so soft and so light that I didn't think someone really said anything. But a girl, around my age, walked out from behind a tree. She had copper colored hair in ringlets, hanging low, about to her waist. She had golden eyes that shown with wisdom, way beyond her years. She seemed so little and so very fragile, yet at the same time she had that very aura that told someone to stay away. "Who are you?" she asked walking toward me with an outstretched hand.

I walked forward to smell that hand. She smelled like strawberries, so I licked her. She giggled and rubbed between my ears. All of a sudden, I saw her with a man with the same colored hair and a woman with chocolate brown hair watching over her. Then, Jake walked into the picture. Jake knows who this girl is? Then she showed me Jake change back into his human form. Then I saw her again. "Can you change back?" I nodded and went behind a tree, changed and put on my shorts.

I walked back out and her eyes went huge. She walked forward and touched my arm and pulled back quickly. I laughed softly. She looked up at me. "What's your name?" she asked me.

"Axel. What's yours?" I asked watching her reach towards my hair. She ran her fingers through it. The look on her face told me she liked it. I smiled a big toothy grin and she smiled.

"My name's-" she began.

"Renesmee!" the girl turned to face the part of the woods which we heard the voice. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen get back here right now. Alice can't see you."

Renesmee looked back at me with pleading eyes. "I have to go. Can we meet back here another time?"

"Yeah, go before you get in trouble. I'll see ya tomorrow." I smiled and she hugged me around my waist. She turned around and ran to the voice. I did the same and ran through the woods a little bit and changed to go back home.

* * *

I walked into the clearing and Layla ran up to me crying. "Where have you been? We though you left of died."

_Died? _I mouthed to myself. "No, I just went for a run."

"Tell that to your mother." I pushed her aside and walked towards my house, passing Daine's in the process. I saw her sitting on her roof. She made a move to get down then decided to stay up there. I looked down to the ground. Does she like me too? No, she must like Nolan. My house was right next to hers.

I bumped right into someone, I looked up and saw someone I wish I didn't. "Ahh, Axel. Breaking rules already? Didn't you just get off probation for messin' with the islanders last summer?" I growled, wishing he would just leave. "Hmm, now, you flirt with the Alpha's daughter, get in a fight with his son, and run away?"

"Leave Dedier, I'm not putting up with your shit today. Between you and James, your always getting me in trouble." I pushed him out of the way. He just laughed as I walked away. I hated that jerk. He maybe Sam's son, the former Alpha, but he will never have the respect Sam had. Cause I sure as hell not givin' it to him.

"Axel!" My mom cried running down the stairs and hugging me. "Where were you, I was so scared." she cried into my shoulder.

"Mom, I went for a run. I didn't go to the beaches, I didn't even go to the lodge. I promise. It wasn't even that long." she stepped back, holding me at arms length.

"I know your not lying," she said and hugged me again.

After all the questioning from my dad, aunt Jordan and Jake, I could finally go to bed. I thought about that girl, Renesmee. I didn't tell anyone about her. I didn't really want any one to know, well maybe one person.

I sat up and went to my window. I listened carefully, listening if my parents were still awake. They weren't so I threw open the window and jumped down. It wasn't far down, just 5-6 feet.

I headed towards Daine's house for the second time today. I walked around the other side, only to run into Daine.

She gasped and put her hand over her heart. "I-" we both said at the same time. "How about we go to the rocks and you can start." I said. She nodded and we began walking.

"I just went to go see you, I wanted to know if you were ok, cuz my parents came home not to long ago and were talking about you. Dad didn't really believe you, but my mom did, and, yeah..." she mumbled the last part and looked at the ground. She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Well, I'm ok. I went to go see you too," I said and scratched the back of my neck. "And I had a question for you." I said and looked down.

"What's your question?" she asked and looked at me.

I breathed in deeply and let it out through my nose. "I just didn't go for a run tonight. I ran up to the border and,"

"You crossed it didn't you," she said and put her hand on the side of her face to make me look at her.

"Yeah, But I want you to go with me tomorrow night. There is a girl there and she wanted me to come back. Would you please go with me?" I asked and put my hands on the side of her face.

"Then answer this for me, and I'll go."

"I'll answer anything." Her hand slid down to my bare chest and a shudder ripped through me.

"Do you love Layla?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"You saw that this morning didn't you?" she nodded. "The reason I did that was," then I stopped. I couldn't tell her that. Then again, something told me I should tell her. "she wanted to know if we wanted to get back together, and I didn't feel anything towards her. So I walked away, to find you." she smiled, putting her hand on top of mine and leaning into it.

She drew back and took her hand away. "I'll go with you, I promise. Just don't get me in trouble. Dad heard the little thing last night," she said and sighed. I smiled and laughed. She looked at me pointedly. I put my hands up in surrender. "That's why he doesn't believe you."

"Aww, I feel sad now," I said and cracked a smile. She punched me in the shoulder. "Hmm, wanna fight?" I asked, holding up my fists.

"Sure," she said and smiled wide, showing me her perfect teeth. I haven't done this with her, have fun, since we were little. We circled each other playfully. She threw a couple punches but I jumped back in time to dodge them. When she looked up, I made my move and tackled her.

I held her against my chest, and landed on my back. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her nose into my chest. "I miss this," she whispered. I missed it, too. It seemed as if we've grown apart. But I hope to change that.

"Me too," I answered, as I looked up at the stars. I rubbed her back as I made myself a promise to get her back, what ever it took.

**

* * *

**

It's not what you think, love already off the bat, not for long. No,no, no. If your as smart as I think you are, You could figure this out. Well, I have a good plot planned out, remember Dedier? He's big in this story too.

**Axel:**I hate you, you know that...

_**Alex:**_I know you do, I wrote the story...HA XP

**Daine:**Why are you doing this to me, I don't want that to happen.

_**Alex:**_Too bad. Please review so they can get off my back *glares at Axel and Daine* you miserable cows.

**Alex & Daine: ***Glares back*

**Well, please review. I hope you like it. If your confused and have not read the first story, Moonlight, it's be a good idea to read it...**

**Luv**

**~Alex~**


	2. Renesmee

**I don't have much to say, but a few things. I'm trying not to get them together so fast, but they have acted like this since they were little and they really weren't together. They're trying to now. The other thing is that this chapter may really suck, I have a huge writers block, still, and it's giving me a headache. I hope you like it though.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After having lunch alone, I headed for Daine's house. Hoping we could go now. I stopped when the front door opened. "Fine mom, I'll go to town. I get the gator and take it to the edge of the woods. I'll be back later though, I'm gonna draw."

"The view is no different from here Daine," I heard her mother say, I smiled softly, she's trying to make up a lie for being late.

"I wanted to draw the sunset over the water. I'll be careful I promise," she walked out in a dark green tank-top over a pair of jeans. She jumped off the porch and put the money in her pocket, then looked up. "Oh, hey." she said softly, walking over to me.

"So, want me to come shopping?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulders. She smiled.

"I would like that." We walked up towards the Gator and she pulled out the keys. We both got in and drove it down the path to the bottom of the mountain.

We walked into town and headed for the grocery store. A lot of the teenagers were around the shopping center. All of them sitting in the rare sunlight. They had on shorts and t-shirts, sunglasses, and flipflops. I put my sunglasses down over my eyes, Daine doing the same. We passed a clothing store and saw something she would like, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the store,

"What?"

"Just hold on, we have enough time to do this," I said pushing up my sunglasses to look at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine," she said a pushed up her sunglasses.

"You know how when you turn 15..." I trailed off, she knew what I meant. "and how you get to have any outfit or dress." she nodded, making me continue," I want to get you one."

"Axel, you don't have to. My mom said she was gonna take me to get one."

I turned around to face her. "Daine, please." I said and put my hands on the side of her face.

"Your ahead of the rest then, I say it's an unfair advantage,"

"What?"

"Your in the same race as Dedier and Nolan. The race for me and you know it too." she smirked and slipped from my grip to look around.

She stunned me with those two sentences, but hell, she was right. I was in this race, and I still am. I don't want to suck up to her, I love her. I sighed and put my arms down. I pulled out something from my pocket and held it close to my face.

It was a necklace with a wooden wolf on it. Something our pack does traditionally. But I had something special on it. There was a locket, not a regular heart shaped locket, but It was a sun. Very Ironic but she loved the sunlight. "Axel, aren't you coming," I heard her ask. I shoved the necklace back into my pocket and turned to face her.

"Yeah, I was looking at something." I said and followed her.

We didn't take long but she had found three to choose from and headed to the changing room. I found out that day that girls are very weird. They take too long to get dressed and they act weird around guys. I found that out was because this group of girls around my age walked anyway they could to walk past me. They even flirted with me.

"What's your name?" one asked, putting her manicured hand on my arm.

"Axel," I said looking down, hoping that Daine would dress a little faster.

"Why don't you come to a party tonight? Maybe be my date?"

"No." I said flatly. "I'm already with someone."

"Who? Do I know her?" She looked appalled.

"No, probably not. And here she is now," I said turning to her. She looked amazing. She looked just like her mother, that's what my dad always told me. She wore that dark green and brown swirled dress that made her look untouchable.

"Who are you?" the blond girl asked.

"I'm Daine," she said, intertwining our fingers. The blond took a step back. I knew why, she saw the forest in Daine's eyes.

The girls left in a hurry, and we watched them leave. Daine let go and took a step back. "so, how do I look. This one is my favorite, the others didn't look right." I could do nothing but stare. She was beautiful, and I thought she was mine. "Are you going to say anything?" I wanted to but I couldn't. But I did do this.

I walked toward her and kissed her. My fingers instinctively wound through her hair as my other pulled her closer to me. She was hesitant at first but kissed me back. We broke away to breathe.

"Axel," she said softly and hugged me. She was waiting for this to happen. I hugged her back and picked her up.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. We looked and it was a lady that works at the store. "Are you gonna buy that or not?"

"Yes, I am." I said. The lady nodded and left. I set her down and she went back to take it off. She came back out and I got the dress for her.

We went grocery shopping and put it in the gator and covered it up with leaves. I turned towards the city of Forks.

Daine stopped, I turned to see why.

* * *

I stopped, I was told that was the treaty border. When Axel said the border, I thought the Canadian border, not this. "Axel, I-I." he sighed.

"Please, no one knows and were not going to get in trouble. If we do I'll take the blame," but I had to to cut him off.

"What would the punishment for breaking the treaty? Huh? It's death Axel, death. Your not dying." He walked closer to me, and I stood my ground.

"Your father knows this girl. He's been there since she was young, since you were born," he said.

How, why, would he do this. I'm his daughter. I wiped my eyes and looked away. I rethought about going with Axel. "Lead the way," I said so softly but I knew he could still hear me. He didn't smile but did as he was told. I can't push him away like this. I'll fix it later.

We shifted and I tied my clothes to my ankle strap. We ran and ran and I, shockingly, got tired. He was so different in wolf form, he was actually peaceful, compared to his mixed emotions about just about everything. He had a serene look on his face and his eyes were closed. His muscles bunched together when he ran. His fur had hints of black in it, and it rippled as if it was flowing down a river. He was beautiful.

I panted as we reached a small clearing. I glared at Axel and he puffed out his chest, I tried to get those images out of my head. I sighed, he was very big headed at times. Well, that was Axel.

I went to the other side of a tree and changed. Peeking around the tree, I saw Axel button his pants. Heat rose in my cheeks as I walked back around the tree. "She should be here really soon," Axel mumbled under his breath and scratched the back of his neck.

"Axel?" a light voice said from a bush. I turned and so did Axel. A girl with copper-colored hair, in little ringlets, that cascaded down her back was standing there. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into me with a sense of knowing.

All it took was one sniff to know what this girl was, a vampire. Their stench is so pungent, I almost threw up, but I swallowed hard.

"Hey Renesmee. This is my best friend, Daine," he said, putting and arm around my shoulders. I flinched at his words as they penetrated me. I was just his friend? I breathed in his sent, hoping it would block out the smell of her, and make me calm down, it helped, only a little.

"Hello Daine, and Axel," she looked as if she was blushing but did not have the color. But she smiled weakly. I nodded in response.

"What else did you want to know about me?" Axel asked, sitting down with his back against the tree. She sat in front of him and I sat against a different tree across the clearing. Falling asleep was inevitable at the moment.

_I ran, not wanting to look behind me. I could feel the heat of the fire, but not the heat of my family. All gone, my life, my home. I howled, a lonely song, with tears running down my wolf face. I tripped and fell down the mountain, getting caught in the brambles and underbrush. The snow didn't help at all. I came to a stop at the bottom and whimpered. I was really and truly alone. No Axel, no family, no life. I closed my eyes, wishing for a dark sleep, one that I won't wake up from. My breathing slowed and I began to calm down and fall asleep._

_A howl ripped through the air, waking from my wished slumber. It sounded familiar, but how could it. Whoever it was called out again, it was. . .Axel! I slowly rose, only to find my left foreleg was broken. I howled back, to tell him where I was at. He knew, and I would wait. _

_Was Axel saving the rest of them? I feel terrible for leaving, not knowing~_

"Daine, Daine. Can you hear me?" I felt his warm hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, tears running down my face. He picked me up and cradled me in his lap. "you're fine, it was just a dream. I'm here."

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. I was paralyzed from that dream, it was so vivid and felt so real. "Daine, can you get up?" Axel asked in a whisper filled with fear. I looked up into his bright green orbs and nodded, not trusting my own voice. He stood up, me still in his arms, and set me down carefully on my feet. I wobbled a bit but I could stand.

We began walking towards home, slowly but surely.

* * *

**Okay, I stopped it there, I had more but I thought, Oh, you guys could wait. I'm sure you can too. But please review, I like to know if you like/hate it. Tell me if anything might need fixed or not. Reviews are the best, they keep me going!! I love you all!!**

**~Alex~**


	3. Pushing Away

**Hey, do I still have my people here? I miss everyone. I reread the first and the beginning of this one and its like, wow, my writing style really changed over, oh, I don't know how long. But If you read this, I seriously would like to know your guys' opinions. If I need to change things, reread, (fix my spell-checker) or just stop writing if I suck. I really want to know. But thank you SharetheBook for being my _ONLY REVIEWER_! Thank you.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have no idea to write this...**

* * *

**Daine POV**

I walked over to the the tree right next to the Gator and jumped to grab a hold of the branch above. I swung myself up and grabbed the keys that were hidden in the hole of the tree. I jumped back down and looked at Axel. "You okay," he asked, scratching the back of his neck. I shrugged and walked to the drivers side of the Gator, walking past him in the process.

He grabbed me around the waist and made me look at him. "Please Daine, you were happy and hour ago, but now, look at you. You hardly look yourself, please tell me whats going on in that head of yours," he said, his hands on either side of my face. Tears slowly slid down my cheeks. He leaned in kissed every single tear.

"Why do you do this?" I asked. "Why do you do things that make me think you don't love me? Cause if your trying to push me away, your doin' a pretty damn good job." I said, my voice getting louder. The look on his face tore me apart. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I do love you Daine. I don't try to do stupid things, but they just happen. Please believe me. I want you and only you," as soon as he finished, his lips crashed down on me.

Our tears mixed together as we kissed. We pulled away, only to breathe, so I laid my head on his chest. "Don't leave me, you promise?" I whispered, tears thick in my voice.

"I promise, now lets get home before we get in trouble," he said back. I nodded and he picked me up and set me in the passenger side of the Gator. He took the keys from my pocket and drove up the mountain.

* * *

**Axel POV**

I pulled up to Daine's house and her mom came out. "Hello, Mrs. Black," I said, putting their cooler of food on the ground. "Daine fell asleep on the way back, would you like me to go put her in her room?" I asked, not knowing if Jordan would be able to do it or not.

"Go right ahead, would you also drop the rest of the coolers off too?"

"Yes, I can do that," I said as I lifted up Daine. Aunt Jordan held the door open for me as I walked in. Jake was sitting on a chair, watching his two sons play a game. I continued through the house to her room.

I laid her down gently and covered her up. "G'night babe," I whispered as I kissed her forehead before I left. I nodded to Jake and the boys and went back to the Gator.

I dropped off the rest of the coolers and locked it in the shed before taking off for my own cabin. I walked through the front door and my parents were asleep. I sighed and put our cooler on the counter and went to sleep myself.

* * *

**Mystery POV**

I watched as two girls walked out of the house. They were drunk and really hot. They were walking home, thank God. I stayed inside the tree line, following them. This was going to be and easy kill. They took a shortcut home through the woods on an old dirt path. Ha! This was too easy.

I started to make rustling noises, just to frighten them.

"Lisa, I'm afraid. We shouldn't have gone this way," the tall black and blond haired girl said.

"Me, too Chelsea," Lisa said. They didn't notice me standing there, snarling. They looked down, and instantly I found the deer in headlights reaction. I chuckled, which made it sound freakish to them. I jumped and knocked one down and went for the Chelsea girl. I ripped her throat out and Lisa was screaming her head off. I looked at Lisa and she got up and ran away.

I turned around and headed home. It only gets better from here.

* * *

**Oh, can anybody guess who the Mystery POV was? But I hope you like it, I started it last night at 10 and finished at 8:56 today. I'm sorry it's so short though, I have the next chapter in my head, kinds, but I seriously didn't know what to do with this one. Please R&R**

**Luv forever ~Fozzie~**


	4. He knows

**Okay, I can't go to sleep, so I'm sitting in my pitch black living room typing this at 11:30 at night. Wish me luck cuz I'm like blind, I have really poor eyesight. Thank you _SharetheBook_ and _twilightluver0014 _for being my reviewers. I hope I get the rest of you back, I really do miss you. BTW if I spelled your name wrong, sorry, I was just to lazy to make sure I spelled it right, but I think I did.**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer:****(haven't done this in a while) I do not own Twilight, I am not SM, ****_BUT_ I do own my tribe, Jordan, the mates and the resulting children. Mine, all mine. _Muha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa._**

**I'm evil, lol, no I'm not.**

**Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up,

in my bed?

Why might I be freaked out of waking in my own bed you ask, well, I remember curling up against Axel's side last night and nothing more. So he went past my father and _'ultra-possessive'_ brother to put me in my own comfortable bed. Let's hope that boy ain't dead. I got up, remembering that I'm working today, first day of summer that is. "shit," I muttered. I'm working at the lodge, we rent it out during the summer and we all pitch in. So I work this week.

I threw on a pair of jeans, a blue Hollister t-shirt, gray converses and a pair of aviators. It looked good. I walked out of my room and grabbed and apple from the counter and out the door I went.

I jumped on the rocks to get down the Mountain, it's more fun that way. I made it to the lodge when the first customers came through the door.

"We need to book a week, does that include breakfast and dinner?" A guy said. I walked into the lobby and saw the guy was a father and he had two boys and two girls, and of course his wife. I walked behind the counter next to uncle Mason.

"Yes, Mr. DeMuth," he said to the guy. "Morning Daine," he said to me. I smiled and signed in. I looked up and the two boys were elbowing each other and looking at me.

"Excuse me, but who leads the hikes?" One of the guys asked Uncle Mason.

"Oh, Daine here, and sometimes Axel, Nolan, or Cody." The guys smiled.

"See ya later, Uncle Mason," I said and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Daine," Aunt Sarah said. "You know, you have waitress duty tonight, and hiking." I nodded and threw the core in the garbage. I saw Axel and Nolan walk past the door with the DeMuth family following behind, he's probably carrying bags, ha, sucks for him.

"Daine, can you wash the front windows please," I heard my mom ask.

"Yeah, mom." I grabbed a rag and window cleaner and went into the lobby again. Mason was gone, probably doing and errand.

I hate washing windows. Were the words that I chanted in my mind while doing the terrible chore.

I almost fell off the step stool when the phone rang. Well, no one came to get it so I answered it.

"Front Desk, this is Daine speaking. How may I help you?"

"Um, are you able to lead a hike, we really want to see the surrounding area," I heard someone on the other end say.

"Is this the DeMuths?" I asked, knowing it was them. They were the only family so far who had checked in.

"Yeah, so , can you?"

"Yes I can, be ready in fifteen minuets and meet me in the lobby."

"Thank you,"

"No problem." I hung up the phone and sighed. I finished washing windows and went to get Axel.

"Hey, wanna help me with a hike?" I asked, leaning against the door frame. He was cleaning the pool.

"Um, I have to finish this." he said and shrugged.

"Fine, I might get glomped by two teenage boys," his head snapped up.

"I'm coming," he said and grabbed his t-shirt from a chair. We walked into the lobby and the boys were already standing there. I saw Axel glare, I rubbed his arm softly and he put his shirt on.

"You guys ready for the hike?" I asked, walking towards them.

"Yeah, we are." The tall blond said.

"You know I'm Daine, and this is Axel, he's helping me today," I said and held out my hand and they shook it.

"I'm Shane and this is Andrew," the blond, Shane, said. So Andrew was the really tall brunette one.

"Okay, well, lets go. I'll take the lead Axel," I said and walked out the front door. I started up the foot path up the mountain. I led them to the falls.

"You wanna hang out sometime?" Shane said, walking next to me.

"I'm working all this week, sorry." I said.

"Well, when you get off at night, we can go see a movie or something." He was really trying to get me out.

"Well, you'll have to ask him," I said and pointed to Axel.

"Why him?"

"Just ask, and you'll find out," I said. He went back to Axel, and I could hear the conversation.

"She's my girlfriend. You are lucky you didn't put your arm around her. You might of have had only one arm for the rest of your life." I heard Axel say. I smiled. So we are together? I'll have to talk to him later, maybe after dinner.

When we got there, the two boys sat down on the rocks. "Y'all can go swimming, but when there is no one to take you on a hike, you are _not_ allowed up here on your own. Do you hear, this is private land," I said and the boys nodded their heads quickly, with a frightened look on their faces. I turned and saw Axel crack his knuckles. "Axel, stop scaring them," I said and took his hand.

We all went swimming and they asked me if I could take pictures of them jumping off the water fall.

"Daine, you guys need to come back to the lodge immediately," I heard my dad's voice come from my walkie talkie.

"I'm coming right now, be there in 10." I said back and turned to the guys. "Hey, unexpected call, we need to head back now, come on. They listened and we started back down the mountain.

I walked into the lobby and a police-officer was standing next to my father. "Daine, have you seen any wolves last night while you were in town? There was an attack on a girl, she's dead." I was shocked, was he seriously asking me if I killed her.

"No, dad I didn't see anything, we were down at the beach, Axel and I." I said, pulling him closer to me. My father shook his head and looked back at the officer.

"We didn't see anything sir, sorry we couldn't help," The officer nodded and left the lodge. "Please boys, go to your rooms, we will see you at dinner." The two boys waved and walked up the stairs.

"Dad, before you start, we didn't do anything I promise,"

"I don't believe that load of crap, you were out late and I have reasons to think you guys did it," my father growled. I wiped the few tears that were falling.

"I didn't do anything, and neither did Axel," I left the room and went outside. Why didn't he believe me. I shifted and went up the mountain. I got to my house and laid down on the porch, still in my fur.

"Well, don't you look beautiful," I looked up and Dedier was standing there. I growled. "Aww, come on baby, I wanna talk to you, about your visit across the border." I shifted and stared him in the eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," I growled, as I threw on my shirt and shorts.

"Oh, but I would," he said and came closer to me. He took my hands and held them above my head.

"What do you want?" I asked, and tried to rip my hands free.

"You to choose me," he whispered and kissed me fiercely. I tried to wiggle free, but he put a restraining hand on my waist. I tried to keep my mouth closed, but I failed.

"Dedier," I looked, hoping to see _my_ night and shinning armor, Axel, but to my dismay, I saw Nolan. Not that he's bad or anything, it's just that it feels right with Axel. "Back away from her."

Dedier pulled away to look at Nolan. Nolan is kinda short compared to him, but still taller than me. Dedier suddenly let go of me and I crumpled to the ground. I just sat there, confused, hurt, and downright tired.

They fought and fought. I couldn't see them, it was blurry. I closed my eyes and laid there.

* * *

Jake PoV

I climbed up the mountain, guilt clouding my thoughts. I felt bad, I didn't want to do it, but I had to. Her and Axel were the only ones I know that were away. I know she could never do it. I sighed and looked up at the sky, a few hours till dinner. I heard growling and snarling as I got closer to the top.

I broke out into a dead sprint.

I reached the top and I saw Nolan and Dedier fighting. I looked by our cabin and saw my little girl crumpled and on the ground. I shifted and told them to stop and that it was an Alpha order. _**Both of you, go sit on the porch. Now!**_ They both did as they were told. I shifted and walked over to my girl. I lifted her up and walked up the porch stairs and into the house. I laid her on the couch and walked back outside.

"Both of you, don't ever do that again, you hear me?" they both nodded. "We have people just down that side of the mountain who don't know our secret. I'd like to keep it that way." I yelled and punched the side of the house. The got up and trotted to their houses, their heads hanging. I put on my shorts and walked into the house again.

I sat with my back against the front of the couch. She was moving a little, not much, but I knew she was okay. "Daine, honey, are you awake," I asked, holding her hand. She lifted her other hand and wiped her face. She opened her eyes to look at me.

"Dad? What happened?" she asked, sitting up.

I brushed her hair behind her ears. "Nolan and Dedier got in a fight and you were passed out on the ground. What happened?"

"Nothing dad, everything was okay. Dedier was just being a jerk so Nolan told him off but you know Dedier. I must've been really tired." she never talks that much and I knew she was lying, but I just brushed it off.

"Okay, come on, lets go back down. I'm sorry for flipping on you if you didn't do it. It's just you two were the only ones out of the area."

"Naw, it's okay dad," she said and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back.

"Lets go," I said and stood up. This might just be a longer day than I thought.

* * *

**Axel PoV**

I saw her leave, with tears streaming from her eyes. I wanted to go comfort her but I decided to stay put. This decision will haunt me later, I just know it will.

"Axel, go finish cleaning the pool, please," Daine's mom asked gently, laying a hand on my arm. I nodded and went outside.

The pool was almost finished, thank god. I put the supplies away and put chlorine in the pool and went into the lobby and waited. I knew Daine had to come back to serve dinner so I just waited patiently.

She finally came back with her father following. I got up and gave her a huge hug. Her eyes were red and I new she has been crying. "You okay," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and held on tighter.

"I'll leave you two alone then," her father mumbled awkwardly. Daine broke away and gave her father a hug, I heard her whisper 'thank you'. He nodded and went into the kitchen.

"What happened," I asked looking between the kitchen door and her.

"Dedier," she said quietly, picking at the hem of her shirt. What the fuck did that asswipe do this time.

"What do you mean Dedier?"

"He knows," was all she said. I couldn't breathe, it felt as if Dedier himself punched me in the gut. What does he want for not telling our secret? "He wants me to choose him, Axel."

Tears began trailing down her cheeks again, I wiped them away with a shaky finger. "Choose him then, I don't want you to get in trouble," I mumbled, stumbling over the last few words. I slammed my lips against hers in a desperate chance to make everything go away. I really truly loved this girl.

* * *

**What do ya think? I hope you like it, I even got a little teary at the end just cause I'm a softy. Haha. But please review, I'd like to know what you think.**


End file.
